veggietales_live_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales Abridged
VeggieTales Abridged is an abridged series created and written by the Live and Reloaded creator: TASproductions454, and is currently being edited by the YouTuber, Leaf-Razor. Unlike VeggieTales itself, VeggieTales Abridged has no morals or biblical values to it, and mainly focuses on comedy. Episodes Ep 0: Theme Song? Ep 1: Take 38.5 Ep 2: Why a Water Buffalo? Ep 3: Spooky Tales Ep 4: Daniel and the Mailman Trap Ep 5: Where's the Silly Song? Ep 6: Yummy Grapes Ep 7: The Toy That Ruined the Winter Solstice Festival Ep 8: Larry in - Forgive Me Not Ep 9: Where's My Razor Ep 10: Help Wanted Ep 11: The Lost Episode Ep 12: Willy Wonka & the Clever Boys Ep 13: A Cucumber Holiday Thingy Ep 14: On Avenue Q Ep 15: Smells Like Viking Ep 16: A Tale of Two Tales Ep 17: VeggieTales TV ... of DOOM! Ep 18: Got The Chompies! Ep 19: And Now, Something Completely Different EP 20: Couch Potatos Ep 21: Dole's Revenge Ep 22: Fiat Recast Super Spectacular Ep 23: Wadda-Ladda-Leeda-Loo Ep 24: Uncle Stumbley's Frog Farm Characters who have appeared in order of episode * Bob the Tomato (Ep 1) * Larry the Cucumber (Ep 1) * Archibald Asparagus (Ep 1) * Lovey Asparagus (Ep 1) * Todd (Ep 2) * Silly Songs Narrator (Ep 2) * Junior Asparagus (Ep 3) * Mom Asparagus (Ep 3) * Phil Winklestein/Frankencelery (Ep 3) * Pa Grape (Ep 4 Voice Only, Ep 6) * The Scallions (Ep 4) * Qwerty (Ep 4) * Henry the Potato (Ep 5) * Ma Grape (Ep 6) * Tom Grape (Ep 6) * Rosie Grape (Ep 6) * Dad Asparagus (Ep 6) * George (Ep 7) * Annie (Ep 7) * Mr. Nezzer (Ep 7) * Buzz Saw Louie (Ep 7) * Mr. Lunt (Ep 0 Voice Only, Ep 7) * Palmy (Ep 8) * Laura (Ep 7, 18) * Scooter (Ep 11, 18) * Jimmy Gourd (Ep 11, 16) * Jerry Gourd (Ep 11, 16) * Goliath (Ep 14) * Jean-Claude Pea (Ep 14) * Christoff Pea (Ep 14) * Phillipe Pea (Ep 16) * Fib (Ep 15) * The Evil (Madame Blueberry) (Ep 18) * Zigel (Ep 19) * Migel (Ep 19) * Figel (Ep 19) * Kevin (Ep 19) * Michelle (Ep 19) * Lizard King (Ep 19) * Uncle Blob (Ep 19) * Percy Pea (Ep 20) * The Weed (Ep 21) * Dad Carrot (Ep 21) * Esther (Ep 24) * The Grim Tickler (Ep 24) Trivia * This Side Series is very well known for having running jokes, and references to previous episodes. An example of this type of manner involves one of the characters claim that they are hiding from the police, which was done by Phil Winklestein, Qwerty, Scallion #1, George, and Bob. ** Another running joke involves Larry mentioning on various occasions how Bob owes him money. *** This joke finally being put to rest in episode 21 with Larry getting his money back as well as how much he got back (*cough* 500 dollars in Monoply dollars) & why Bob loaned money from him. As what is seen however Larry ends up getting more than *cough* five hundred dollars back as compensation. This is presumably so that The Puppet Master would get Larry to stay to the script of the episode. * As of now only two characters have had a new voice actor/actress. The first one being Lovey Asparagus played by WoopDooCrafter & Laura played by LuckyRose. ** Both of these characters were coincidentally played by T at one point before the voice change. * The very first episode of Veggietales Abridged was one of the many things that T made in honor of "Veggietales Month" Along side it were top 10 videos & T's Review on "God wants me to Forgive THEM!?!?" * While each of these episodes have been uploaded separately from their source, at times the episodes are occasionally put together into one big episode by TheLoon. * Despite being VeggieTales based there have been times in where VTA has been shown to have more than one show present with Episode 17 using the Mr. Poe & Yogul segment & Episode 20 having the Steamed Hams scene from The Simpsons. * Episode 20 would also be the first episode in the series to cross over with another show, that being DDDz.. Episodes Category:Side series Category:Side Series